Constitution of the United Socialist States of Tulov
Article I - The Right to Arms §1.1 A well armed populace, being necessary for the freedom of the workers, the security of freedom, the security of the state, the defense of one's self and the right that secures all other rights, the right of the people to keep, bear, carry, conceal, purchase, sell, trade, exchange, receive, transport, manufacture, and brandish arms, shall not be infringed, nor shall it be questioned. §1.2 The right of the people to defend one's self, to protect one's home, and property, as well as others through the use of force, including lethal force, shall not be infringed. §1.3 No laws shall be made requiring the registration or licensing of arms, nor shall any laws be made to require background checks, permits, or similar, nor shall any laws be made attempting to regulate where arms may be carried. : §1.3.1 ''' Any attempts to introduce gun control, in any form, to amend, or repeal Article I - The Right to Arms, shall be considered treason, per Article VIII - Treason and Insurrection, and per Article IX - Civil Duty, shall constitute the overthrow of all officials in favor. '''Article II - Freedom of Expression §2.1 No law shall be made abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press. The right of the workers to peaceably assemble, to petition the government for grievances and to recall officials. Assembly however must in no way interfere with commerce, or with transportation. §2.2 The United Socialist States of Tulov shall pursue a policy of State Atheism, though the right of the people to express their own beliefs, shall not be infringed. : §2.2.1 ''' The introduction of foreign religions, or the establishment of new ones to the nation may be restricted, if such religions pose a threat to the Tulovian way of life, or risk cultural erosion. '''Article III - Basic Rights §3.1 Citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov have the right to work and guaranteed employment and pay in accordance with the quantity and quality of their work, including the right to choose their trade or profession, type of job and work in accordance with their inclinations, abilities, training and education. §3.2 Citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov have the right to start their own businesses (or farms), provided said business never expands beyond a single facility and 25 employees. 15% of all profits shall be directed into the local city or town. All other means of production shall be under collective ownership of the workers who run them. §3.3 Citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov, work and leisure, a working week shall not exceed 41 hours. Night work shall not exceed day work, except in professions where the work takes place at night, in which, day work shall not exceed night work. The length of collective farms working and leisure times shall be established by each farm. Private businesses may set their own hours. §3.4 Citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov are guaranteed access to free qualified healthcare, provided by state health institutions; via a network of therapeutic and health-building institutions, through the safety industry, special care for the health of the rising generation, prohibition of child labor and research to prevent disease. §3.5 Citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov have the right to help in old age, in sickness and in disability or the loss of the breadwinner. Social insurance of all workers and employees is guaranteed, via allowances for temporary disability, retirement pensions, disability pensions and pensions for the loss of the breadwinner and care for the elderly and disabled. §3.6 All citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov have the right to housing, through the development of state and socially owned housing; by assistance for house building and through fair distribution. Workers shall own their residences, be they houses or apartments and will be allocated a residence large enough for them and their dependents. §3.7 Citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov have the right to free education, be it public, or home. Ensured by state sponsorship of all costs of education, scholarships for all citizens to higher education, free issue of textbooks and provisions for self-education. Citizens found to be leeching in higher education and making no effort to learn will have their free education revoked, and be required to pay all costs incurred for their time spent in higher education. §3.8 Every citizen of the United Socialist States of Tulov has the right to submit proposals to state bodies and public organizations for improving activity, or criticizing their work. Officials are obliged to examine citizens' proposals and reply to them within a timely manner, and take appropriate action. Persecution for proposals and criticism is prohibited. Officials guilty of such persecution shall be immediately dismissed. §3.9 All citizens shall have the right to privacy, their correspondence, telephone, internet and other communications shall be protected by law, and no wiretapping or electronic spying shall be permitted. Electronic evidence shall be inadmissible in court. : §3.9.1 To protect the privacy of citizens, no secret police may ever be formed within the United Socialist States of Tulov, and all forms of espionage are in turn outlawed. §3.10 All state bodies, public organizations and officials must respect and protect the rights and freedom of the citizens. Citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov have the right to protection by court against encroachments on their life, health, freedom and property. §3.11 Citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov are guaranteed inviolability of the person and home. No citizen may be arrested except by a court warrant, or during the act of committing a crime. No one may without lawful grounds, enter a home against the will of those residing in it. : §3.11.1 The right of the citizens to be secure against searches and seizures, shall not be violated. Warrants shall be issued only upon probable cause, supported by oath or affirmation, and a description of the place(s) to be searched and the person(s) or thing(s) to be seized. : §3.11.2 No citizen shall be held to answer a for a crime, unless on the indictment of a jury, except in cases arising in militias while in time of war or danger to the public; no citizen shall be subject to the same offense twice; neither shall they be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against them self, and shall not be deprived of life, liberty or property, without due process. Private property shall not be taken for public use, without compensation triple the fair value. : §3.11.2 The accused shall be granted a fair and speedy trial in all criminal prosecutions, by an impartial jury in the state or city/town where the crime has been committed, to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation(s) and to be confronted with the witnesses against them, to have mandatory processes of obtaining witnesses in their favor and to have assistance for their defense. §3.12 All free citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov are guaranteed the Right to Life, and are held equal before the law. : §3.12.1 The Right to Life shall extend to the unborn, and abortion shall be criminalized, except in cases wherein the mother was either raped, or her life is threatened by the pregnancy. Leaving the United Socialist States of Tulov to have an abortion shall result in revocation of citizenship, and an arrest warrant for murder shall be issued should the mother ever set foot again on the soil of the United Socialist States of Tulov. Arrest warrants shall also be issued for anyone who performs such an abortion, and in the event of a forced abortion, an arrest warrant will instead be issued for whomever forced the abortion, rather than for the mother. :§3.12.2 '''Criminals which have been convicted of murder, rape, child molestation, treason, or insurrection, beyond a reasonable doubt, shall not be guaranteed the Right to Life, and shall be subject to execution. '''Article IV - Freedom from Compulsory Service §4.1 Slavery, involuntary servitude and compulsory service shall not exist within the United Socialist States of Tulov or any area under its jurisdiction. §4.2 Mandatory schooling and compulsory jury duty shall both be defined as compulsory service, and therefore shall be outlawed. §4.3 Conscription into an armed force shall be defined as involuntary servitude, and therefore outlawed. Article V - Government Structure §5.1 The government structure shall be built upon three branches, the Executive, the Legislative and the Judicial. §5.2 The executive branch shall consist of the Premier, who shall be Head of State and Supreme Commander of the mobilized militias, the Rechyotnik, who shall be Head of Government, and the Council of People's Commissars. : §5.2.1 No person, except for a natural born citizen, whose parents are also natural born citizens, shall be eligible for the office of Premier Rechyotnik, or the People's Commissars, nor shall any person be eligible who has not lived within the United Socialist States of Tulov for fifteen consecutive years prior to running, and is no younger than the age of 18. :§5.2.2 'The executive branch shall consist of the Premier, who shall be Head of State and Supreme Commander of the mobilized militias, the Rechyotnik, who shall be Head of Government, and the Council of People's Commissars. Executive power shall be vested in the Premier, and the Rechyotnik of the United Socialist States of Tulov. Each position shall be for a term of three years, and be elected as follows: :Each state shall a number of Electors, equal to to the number of State Senators, and Workers Representatives within its jurisdiction. No person who holds an office of governance may be appointed as an Elector. Each Elector shall then cast their vote for the candidate which their district has voted for, or in the event of a tie, shall cast their vote to whichever of the tieing candidates they feel better represents their district. The Electors will create a list of all persons voted for, and the number of votes cast for each, which each Elector shall sign and certify, then direct it to the Rechyotnik, who shall in the presence of the Revolutionary Council, read aloud the votes, first for the position of Premier, then for the position of Rechyotnik. Elections shall be done in two stages, first, a primary election which consists of all candidates running for a position, and then a general election, consisting of the top two candidates from the primary. '§5.3 All legislative powers shall reside upon the Revolutionary Council, which shall consist of a State Assembly and a Workers Assembly. Every third year, a new Revolutionary Council shall be elected. Members of the council shall be no younger than eighteen years of age, be a citizen of Tulov, and have resided in the country for the past ten years. All members of the Workers Assembly must work in the city or town they represent, and all members of the State Assembly must work in the state they represent. The Revolutionary Council shall have the right to mobilize the militias, declare war, draft legislation, accept new territories, to regulate internal affairs, suppress insurrections, impeach other members of government, elect People's Commissars and amend the constitution. Each state shall have two officials in the State Assembly, and one Workers Representative in the Workers Assembly for every district in their state. §5.4 The judicial power shall reside in one Revolutionary Court, and in inferior courts that may from time to time be established. All Judges must have spent no less then four years in a Law School, with high marks, be citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov, have resided in the country for ten consecutive years and be no less than thirty years of age. Members of the Revolutionary Court must be natural born citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov (whose parents are also natural born citizens), must have resided within the United Socialist States of Tulov for twenty consecutive years, and be no less than thirty years of age. §5.5 Elections shall be held every three years, under equal, and universal suffrage. All positions of governance, except for the Premier, Rechyotnik, and Peoples Commissars, shall be elected through a majority voting system. The Premier and Rechyotnik shall be elected through a Electoral College, and the Peoples Commissars shall be elected by the Revolutionary Council. Terms shall be three years each. §5.7 All members of government, including Peoples Commissars, may at any time be recalled from their positions by the populace. In addition, all members of government will receive a workers wage. §5.8 The Rabocheviks shall be the official party of the United Socialist States of Tulov, and members of the Rabocheviks the only ones allowed to hold office. Or, in the unlikely event of the Rabocheviks dissolution, or abolishment, members of a succeeding Communist Party, which follows Zvezdovist teachings, and the spirit in which the United Socialist States of Tulov is founded upon. : §5.8.1 In law enforcement, and lower offices of government, however, non-Rabocheviks may hold office. §5.9 A standing army, as a threat to the liberty of the workers and of the people, as a threat to the security of the workers, the people and the state, shall not exist within the United Socialist States of Tulov. In its place, each and each state shall have its own militia, in addition, every locality is entitled to form its own militia. In the event of a time of war, militias shall be mobilized into a fighting force, and at the end of war time they shall return to their former state. Article VI - Citizenship and Immigration §6.1 Citizenship shall be acquired through one of two ways. Through birthright, those who are born to a parent who is a citizen of the United Socialist States of Tulov shall automatically be declared a citizen. And through legal immigration, by applying at the proper office or embassy to begin the process of citizenship. : §6.1.1 Immigration shall begin with a non-renewable five year residency permit, and after five years of residency, the resident shall be reviewed for citizenship, which shall require a high profeciency in both written and spoken Tulovian, embracement of Tulovian culture and customs, as well as general assimilation into the nation. If the resident fails to qualify, they shall face deportation in sixty days, pending a secondary evaluation. §6.2 A policy of no tolerance shall be taken towards illegal immigration, with all illegal immigrants immediately deported back to their home nation, all assets on their person or owned by them, within the territories of the United Socialist States of Tulov shall be seized, without exception, and they shall be permanently blacklisted from ever returning to the United Socialist States of Tulov, irregardless of circumstances, and from attempting to receive residency in the nation. : §6.2.1 'Illegal immigrants who that commit crimes while within the United Socialist States of Tulov shall face rigorous punishment, which may include, but is not limited to, long term imprisonment, forced labor, or execution. '§6.3 All rights and guarantees enshrined in this constitution apply only to citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov. §6.4 Refugees shall be considered on a case-by-case basis, and shall be individually screened before being permitted entry into the United Socialist States of Tulov. :§6.4.1 '''General policy shall be refusal of refugees. Acceptance into the nation under refugee status shall not guarantee any rights, as refugees are not citizens, but may be granted security, food, health care, and temporary housing, provided it is not at the expense of citizens. :§6.4.2 Refugees shall not be guaranteed permanent stay within the nation, and must pursue assimilation into the nation, or face deportation. Upon the stability of the land which they have fled, refugees shall be sent back to their homeland, unless thay have fulfilled all requirements for citizenship, and shall be allowed to pick between the two choices. Stay within the United Socialist States of Tulov may be terminated at any time. :§6.4.3 Any massive influx of people across the border shall be considered as an invasion, and treated accordingly. '''Article VII - Legal Age §7.1 The Age of majority shall be sixteen. All citizens of this age shall be granted equal, and universal suffrage. Men and women shall be held as equals in all aspects of society. §7.1.1 'The right to vote shall be suspended upon criminal conviction, and shall not be reinstated until completion of the sentence. '§7.2 The age of consent shall be fifteen, and the age of emancipation shall be thirteen. §7.3 The age in which alcohol may be consumed shall be unregulated, but rather decided by a child's parents, or when they reach the Age of Majority, whichever is sooner. No laws, restrictions or regulations may be placed upon Alcohol. §7.4 The age at which one may marry shall be no younger than fifteen. §7.5 The age at which one may receive cosmetic surgery shall be no less than the Age of Majority, and will not be paid for by the state, except in cases which cosmetic surgery is necessary for the improvement of life, in which the surgery may be performed at a younger age. §7.6 The age at which one may adopt a child shall be no less than 18, and the applying parents must both be employed. In cases of the loss of a child's parents, the closest living relative shall be considered for custody of the child, regardless of employment. §7.7 The age at which someone may drive a vehicle upon public roads shall be no less than 15, except as part of Militia training, or as part of a war effort. Article VIII - Treason and Insurrection §8.1 Treason shall be defined as the breaking of an official oath to the United Socialist States of Tulov, an oath taken by assuming an office of governance, joining a militia, law enforcement, any other branch of government, or through immigration to the United Socialist States of Tulov. Anyone who has not sworn an official oath to the United Socialist States of Tulov may not be found guilty of treason. An oath will be considered broken when one of the following occurs, : §8.1.1 A person who has sworn an oath aids and/or abets an enemy state during a time of war. : §8.1.2 A person who has sworn an oath aids and/or abets in an armed insurrection against the United Socialist States of Tulov, unless such an insurrection is warranted, according to Article IX - Civil Duty. : §8.1.3 A person who has sworn an oath attempts to pass or enforce a law which contradicts the constitution. §8.2 Insurrection shall be defined as an armed rebellion against the United Socialist States of Tulov. §8.3 Those found guilty of treason, or insurrection, shall be executed by a firing squad. Article IX - Civil Duty §9.1 In acknowledgment that any system may become corrupted, it is hereby declared the Civil Duty of all citizens of the United Socialist States of Tulov to fight against corruption in the government, defend the constitution, and if necessary, overthrow the government by force of arms, to restore it to its proper state, and to defend the United Socialist States of Tulov against all invaders, as well as the bourgeoisie menace. : §9.1.1 Any attempts to amend, or repeal, Article X - The Supreme Law of the Land, shall be null and void, irregardless of vote, and shall be treason, and shall warrant the overthrow of all officials in support of such a measure. : §9.1.2 ''' The passage, and enforcement of laws, which contradict the constitution of the United Socialist States of Tulov, shall be null and void, irregardless of vote, and shall be considered treason, and shall warrant the overthrow of all officials who supported such a measure, and all officials who enforced it. '''Article X - The Supreme Law of the Land §10.1 The Constitution of the United Socialist States of Tulov, shall be the supreme law of the land. No amendments may be made to repeal, or amend, the first ten Articles of the Constitution, and no amendment may be made which contradicts them. Attempts to do so shall be null and void, irregardless of vote, and shall be treason, under Article IX - Civil Duty, and warrant the overthrow of all officials in support of such a measure. §10.2 All articles and amendments of the constitution shall supersede all other laws, and no law may be passed in contradiction of them. Purposefully pushing for a law, or amendment, which contradicts the constitution shall be held as treason, per Article IX - Civil Duty. All members of government which vote to pass such a law shall in turn be guilty of treason, along with any members of government, law enforcement, or militias who attempt to enforce them. Category:Tulov Category:USST Category:Constitutions